BUZZ!
by BlueBird722
Summary: The ultimate Young Justice quiz game! How much do you know about the Team's adventures over the years? Test your knowledge and find out! Hosted by Robin III, Wonder Girl, and Blue Beetle! Guest stars: the Allen twins, Lian Harper, Amistad Ervin, aaaaaaaand...Prince Artur!


Cartoons » Young Justice » **BUZZ!**Author: BlueBird722 Rated: K - English - Humor/General - Published: 03-11-14 - Updated: 03-11-14id:10180297

How much do you know about the Team's adventures over the years? Test your knowledge and find out! Hosted by Robin III, Wonder Girl, and Blue Beetle! Guest stars: the Allen twins, Lian Harper, Amistad Ervin, aaaaaaaand...Prince Artur!

* * *

"Ooh, an interrogation room! I've always wanted to be in one!" Don marvelled as he, his twin sister Dawn, and their childhood friends Lian, Amistad, and Artur walked into the white room, offering only a large white table and eight chairs, five on one side.

"This is where they are going to help us review for the upcoming test, right?" Dawn asked tilting her head up to the ceiling, narrowing her eyes at the unlit light.

"Where is everybody?" Amistad shivered, tightly drawing the strings of his hood around his head.

"They said they'd be here at...ten," Lian said reading ten two at on her watch. "Should we, uh, sit down?"

The children cautiously approached the chairs and sat down.

Just then the light flicked on and the five gasped. Robin, Wonder Girl, and Blue Beetle suddenly sat across from them. Dawn winced and Amistad nearly fell off his chair.

"Hello, children," Robin said with a forced smile. "How is the next generation of heroes doing?"

"Good," came a chorus of five little voices.

"Well, you're in for a treat," Blue Beetle grinned. "As all five of you are aware, you are to take an exam in a few days to test your knowledge of both the Justice League and the Team. This is to help you five gain more knowledge about the history behind both teams as a way to strengthen your own positions in the hero community when your parents allow you to train, learn, and maybe even work with the Team when you are older. Another advantage is to prepare you for any villains you may encounter when you are old enough to stand beside us."

"Now, the League, Team, and your parents all agree that you five are too young to join us on the field," said Wonder Girl. "However, we thought it best to prepare you for what the Team and Justice League had endured before you were born and when you children were still young. As a result, Robin, Blue Beetle, and I volunteered to help prepare you for the paper exam."

"Here's how it goes," Robin said. "We give you a problem that is tied to either the past events of the Team or League, mostly the Team, and if you know the answer, you say 'buzz' loudly, and answer the question. If you answer incorrectly, another person has the opportunity to answer."

"Now here's a catch," said Wonder Girl. "These are not going to follow any order of events. We're going to mix it up, so these are not going to focus on events in chronological order. This is to test how much you truly know about the Team and how well you've prepared yourself so far for the exam." She did not miss the look of illness on Artur's face.

"Are you going to keep track of who answers right, like in points?" asked Amistad.

"I have that right here," said Robin holding a small hologram on his wristband. On the transparent screen was a graph with five bars, each with the children's names, and a longer bar beside the names to keep track of correct answers."Ready to begin?" he asked to five eagerly nodding heads. He handed Blue Beetle a sheet of paper. "We will be asking questions from this paper, but we honestly do not know if this is the actual test, some of these questions will be on the exam, or even if they are on the test but not in order."

"Problem one," Blue Beetle began. The five young children eagerly leaned forward. "Who was responsible for trying to block out the sun on the day Robin I, Kid Flash I, and Aqualad came together and would liberate Superboy?"

"BUZZ!" yelled Amistad. "Wotan!"

"Correct!" said Blue Beetle. Amistad enjoyed a triumph smiled to himself.

"Problem two," Robin read, "what was the official of the creatures in Cadmus that were designed to become living weapons?"

"BUZZ!" yelled Don jumping up in his seat. "Um, DNAliens?" His face indicated that he already knew he answered incorrectly.

"Wrong!" Robin politely said. "Anyone else know?" Somehow he knew who was going to attempt the answer.

"BUZZ!" yelled Lian. Her eyes sparked with enthusiasm and excitement, and her shoulders began shaking. "They were called genomorphs!"

"Correct!" the third Boy Wonder smiled.

"Says the daughter of a genomorph," Don muttered rolling his eyes annoyingly. His sister roughly slammed her elbow against his chest. A look of pain crossed his face before he endured the ghost of her bone against his ribs.

"Please don't do that again," Wonder Girl said giving him a dangerous eye. "Problem three, what was the name of the process to make Superboy?"

"BUZZ!" chirped Amistad. "Project Kr."

"Problem four," said Robin, "what did the scientists name the cloning process for Robin I, Kid Flash I and Aqualad?"

"BUZZ!" Lian and Dawn tied. "Project Sidekick!" they yelled in union before Wonder Girl could say who was to answer..

"Double the trouble, a point to each of you!" Wonder Girl smiled and cheered at the girls. They giggled loudly and gave each other two thumbs up.

"Problem five," Blue Beetle frowned at the paper, "what countries did Lex Luthor try to reunite during a peace conference? You may remember when Red Arrow pointed out that Luthor was smuggling weapons to both countries."

"BUZZ!" Arthur gasped. "North and South Rhelasia!"

Don suddenly whispered something in Amistad's ear, and the boys chuckled. Then Amistad said something in return.

"Problem six," Robin said over the chatter. The boys stopped talking and smiled with flushed faces. "Which not-yet heroes did Superboy and Miss Martian meet on their first day of high school down at Happy Harbor?"

"BUZZ!" yelled Don. Dawn suddenly jumped back as he nearly screamed in her ear. "Bumblebee and the current Guardian!"

"Problem seven," Wonder Girl read from the sheet with a smile, "name the three different Beetle colors."

"BUZZ!" Dawn screamed, purposely hollering in Don's ear as retaliation. He threw her a dirty look, but she poked him in the leg with her middle finger. "Blue, green, and black!"

"Very nice, chica," said Blue Beetle. "Problem eight," he boldly read from the question sheet, "name the two previous Blue Beetles, both of whom"-

"BUZZ!" Lian interrupted. "Dan Garrett and Ted Kord!"

"Problem nine," read Robin, "name the six Leaguers who went missing in the lost sixteen hours of the Light's empowerment."

Anyone could have heard a pin drop. Amistad froze, Lian's eyes widen, Dawn bit her lip, Don's face grew pink, and Artur gulped.

"Buzz," began Amistad. He took a deep breath and bit his knuckle. "Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the John Stewart Green Lantern...um," he looked like he sat on something hot. "Mom said...oh, that's four...the two others..." He began banging his fist against his palm, and Wonder Girl was stunned to notice a bead of sweat run down the side of his head.

"Buzz…Hawkwoman, Martian Manhunter?" Artur finished hesitantly. His eyes looked like he was about to cry.

"A point to each of you," Robin said. The boys sighed in relief. "I know, that was a hard one, but still good act of teamwork." The children nodded quickly and looked anxiously for the next question.

"Problem ten," Wonder Girl, said, "what affected the minds of the League to work for the Light?"

"BUZZ! Starro-Tech!" Artur and Dawn said loudly before she could pick a child to answer. Artur's face burned when he failed to answer what his mother had told him about in the form of a bedtime story.

"Problem eleven," Blue Beetle read, "which male Atlantean helped Queen Mera, Amanda Spence, and Serling Roquette in creating cure-tech?"

"BUZZ!" yelled Dawn. "Vudo?"

"Incorrect!" the teenager said, making the female speedster pout and hang her head.

Artur snickered and yelled, "BUZZ! Vulko!" He pinched his nose to control his laughing.

"That was correct, next time you will lose points for laughing," Blue Beetle said loudly. The young prince flushed as the other children laughed, stopping only when the Texan gave them warning glances.

"Problem twelve," Wonder Girl loudly read from the paper, "which assassins were responsible for the death of Ted Kord, the second Blue Beetle?"

"BUZZ!" Lian roared. "Sportsmaster and Deathstroke!"

"Problem thirteen," said Robin after Lian finished answering, "where did Cheshire and Red Arrow find Arsenal?"

"BUZZ!" said Artur. "Taipa? Or is that where they had those televised showdowns?"

"That part is true, but your answer to the question is incorrect," Robin said looking at the daughter of said assassin and hero.

"Buzz," Lian gulped, her face growing red in embarrassment. "Tibet?"

"Correct," Robin smiled. "You should know because of the little ruckus you cause there when you still learning to talk." Lian smiled sheepishly, her small ears as red as her father's uniform.

"Problem fourteen, who operated the failed launch of the Earth-Mars satellite that Black Manta and his men bombed while it soared in midair?" Blue Beetle watched as the children froze once more.

"Uh…" Artur grimaced. Dawn gulped, Don nervously kicked against the desk, Lian made a small movement with her hands, and Amistad began nibbling on his nails. "Hint-she showed you around her workplace, which is Ferris Aircraft."

Wonder Girl thought she heard a cricket.

"Okay, uh...the woman Hal Jordan likes?" Blue Beetle tried again. The children remained silent. "Alright, it's Carol Ferris."

A chorus of five little "oohs" was enough to make Robin smile.

"Problem fifteen," said Wonder Girl, "what was the name of the original Doctor Fate Kent Nelson's wife?"

"BUZZ! Inza!" Artur answered.

"Problem sixteen, name two ways the TV show 'Hello Megan!' starring Beast Boy's mother was important to Miss Martian." Blue Beetle was disappointed to find the children struggling again.

"Um…" Lian looked like she regretted speaking. Dawn opened her mouth, but her eyes expanded.

"They had similar names, and she liked that Megan's problems were solved in tless than half an hour," Blue Beetle answered for them.

"Oh," Dawn muttered, and Amistad nodded in embarrassment at his failure to answer the question.

"Problem seventeen," said Robin, "who worked with Queen Bee to control the mind of Rumann Harjavti in her attempt to unite Qurac and Bialya under the latter country's name?"

A look of excitement crossed Lian's face.

"BUZZ!" Dawn shrieked. "Psimon!" She smiled at Lian. "I remember because we played that game as kids, and Lian said she always thought he sounded like Green Arrow."

Robin snorted in the form of a gasp of laughter, and Wonder Girl giggled. Blue Beetle shook his smirking head, and Lian timidly beamed at the amused teenagers.

"Alright, problem eighteen is a bit of a tricky one," said a still-smiling Blue Beetle. The children sat up straighter and leaned in closer. "Which of the following heroes was not a host for Dr. Fate-Kid Flash I, Aqualad, Superboy, Zatanna, or Zatara?"

Don widely blinked. Dawn held her breath, and Artur swallowed. "Okay, one of them did not put on the helmet," Amistad muttered as he counted on his fingers.

"Which one of them did not? Who were the ones who did put it on…" Lian muttered under her breath, and her face scrunched in confusion.

"Buzz," said Dawn timidly. "Kid Flash?"

"Incorrect," said Blue Beetle calmly. "That was the incident with Klarion the Witch Boy, when he put on the helmet on the Tower of"-.

"BUZZ!" Lian yelled. "Superboy!"

"Correct!" the teenager yelled. Lian hissed a yes to herself and happily bounced in her seat, stopping only when she saw Don's nostrils flare.

"Problem nineteen," said Wonder Girl, "what did Nightwing call the warehouse for those who lived at the Cave before it was destroyed?"

"BUZZ!" Don said. "A warehome!" He and the other boys wickedly chuckled.

"Problem twenty," said Robin wondering why that question was even on there, "name the four teenagers who developed powers after enduring Reach experiments."

The children looked up at him with confused expressions. He could almost tell what Dawn was thinking based on the grimace on her face. "You don't have to give their last names," he added kindly.

"BUZZ!" Amistad immediately yelled. "Tye, Asami, Eduardo, and Virgil!"

"Problem twenty-one," Wonder Girl said as soon as Robin handed her the paper, "name the three heroes that the Reach abducted before exploding Mount Justice."

"BUZZ!" Lian exclaimed. "Impulse, Blue Beetle, and Beast Boy!"

"Problem twenty-two," Robin said, "name the three criminals who helped Aqualad and Tigress invade the Cave where they captured the three mentioned heroes and left before the Cave exploded."

"BUZZ! Icicle Jr. and the Terror Twins!" Artur yelled.

"Problem twenty three," said Blue Beetle, "name the original warden of Belle Reve, the one in charge when Superboy and Miss Martian went undercover."

"BUZZ!" Amistad chirped. "Uh...Amanda Walker?"

"Nope," said Wonder Girl. "Anyone know?"

"BUZZ! Amanda Waller!" Don hollered. "Big woman."

Artur gave a little laugh. "Big woman indeed, and a meanie! I made a joke that she's someone who needs to cut down on the Burger King and Kentucky"-

"Problem twenty-four, who replaced her after the attempted break-out?" interrupted Blue Beetle while the other children were trying not to explode in laughter.

"BUZZ!" Lian squealed. "Hugo Strange! The guy who assisted the Light!"

"Very good," said Robin. "Problem twenty-five, name the four ice villains who attacked on the day the Team was founded"-

"BUZZ!" Dawn interrupted Robin. "Mister Fries, Captain Cold, Killer Frost, and Icicle Jr.!"

"Excellent! Problem twenty-six, what was the name of the first Super-clone?" Wonder Girl asked reading from the problem sheet.

"BUZZ!" yelled Artur. "Project Match!"

"Problem twenty-seven," said Blue Beetle, "what did the Light take when they invaded Cadmus?"

"BUZZ! Match and the frozen Roy Harper!" Amistad answered.

"Nice work," Robin said with a small smile. "Problem twenty-right, true or false: Queen Bee has the power to enthrall both men and some women."

"BUZZ!" Lian yelled. "False."

"Incorrect," said Robin.

"BUZZ! True," Amistad said. "Wasn't that how she got to manipulate Beast Boy's mom on the day she killed her?"

"Correct to both," said the Boy Wonder.

"Problem twenty-nine, what was Kobra-Venom made of?" asked Wonder Girl. "Hint, this was after the battle with Mister Twister, and the Team's first alteration with Sportsmaster."

"BUZZ!" roared Artur. "Venom and Project Blockbuster formula!"

"Problem thirty, where did Miss Martian, Superboy, and Artemis meet when they were supposed to join the Light?" asked Blue Beetle.

"BUZZ! Santa Prisca," Dawn smiled.

"Problem thirty-one," said Robin, "name all three Green Lanterns who have joined the Justice League so far."

"BUZZ! Guy Gardner, Hal Jordan, and John Stewart!" shrieked Dawn.

"Problem thirty-two," said Blue Beetle, "name the four robotic reds. You already know one, but who were his 'siblings?'"

"BUZZ! Tornado, Volcano, Inferno, Torpedo!" Amistad chirped.

"Problem thirty-three," said Wonder Girl, "who created the reds we just asked about?"

"BUZZ! T.O. Morrow!" Don yelled with a proud voice. "He's always been a mystery to me." He looked over at Artur, who nodded in agreement.

"Problem thirty-four, what is Beast Boy's human blood type?" Robin asked.

"BUZZ! O-negative!" roared Lian.

"Problem thirty-five…" Blue Beetle carefully eyed the children. "During a session with Black Canary, what was Aqualad's excuse to not give leadership to either Miss Martian or Kid Flash I?"

"BUZZ! Miss Martian was too eager to please and Kid was too impulsive and reckless," Artur yelled, his knee excitedly bobbing against the desk.

"Nice work! Problem thirty-six, why did Martian Manhunter not want a League expansion the day they voted who to induct and/or who to kick out of the League?" asked Wonder Girl.

"BUZZ! He feared that more heroes to the League would mean the possibility of larger groups of villains like the Injustice League!" Don yelled. "I also think that the more heroes you add to the League, then there is a higher chance that their enemies would team up with those of the earlier heroes!"

"Excellent answer," Wonder Girl said sticking up her thumbs. The boy took and deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Problem thirty-seven," began Robin, "how did knowledge of the Watchtower first come to public notice?"

"BUZZ! The Reach Ambassador revealed its existence on live TV!" Lian cheered.

"Boy, what a rotten day," Don muttered. "I really hated that moron."

"A clever moron, let's say," Artur said. "Papa says that he"-

"Problem thirty-eight," Wonder Girl said over Artur and Don. "What did Robin I tell Artemis when the reds attacked the Cave and held Superboy, Aqualad, Kid Flash I, and Miss Martian hostage, after Artemis complained about their lack of survival sources?"

"BUZZ!" yelled Amistad and Dawn. "Get traught or get dead!" they yelled together before Wonder Girl could say who was to answer. They looked at each other and exchanged babyish smiles.

"Double trouble, points for both of you. Next question," Wonder Girl said.

"Problem thirty-nine," said Blue Beetle, "who dropped Aqualad a sly hint that there was a traitor on the Team?"

"BUZZ!" Dawn and Lian shrieked.

"Dawn," the teenager pointed to the redhead.

"Sportsmaster!" she confidentially answered.

"Problem forty," said Robin, "name all members of the Injustice League."

Five sets of little eyes froze in tension and panic. "I know only four," admitted Don. "Buzz! Uh...Count Vertigo, Black Adam, Wotan, Poison Ivy…"

"Buzz!...Um, the Joker, Atomic Skull, and Ultra-Humanite," Amistad finished in a tone that sounded more like a question.

"Point to both of you," Robin sighed. "I hate having to do that."

"Problem forty-one, name two uses of the inhibitor collars that were used in Belle Reve as well as on the wild animals found on the Team's mission in India," said Wonder Girl. "You may have already seen them, I think that Impulse"-

"BUZZ! To prevent the wearers from using their powers and create shocks that, if used twice, can knock them unconscious!" Dawn and Don yelled together.

A moment of silence followed, and they noticed everyone was staring at them. Don grinned nervously. "We studied together," his sister admitted.

"Good example of teamwork and proper sibling relationship," Blue Beetle muttered. "Alright, problem forty-two," the teenager read from the sheet of paper, "what did Nightwing use to hide Artemis' identity while she went undercover?"

"BUZZ! Glamour charm from Zatanna!" Artur hollered.

"Problem forty-three," said Robin, "why was Flash II unsure about nominating Plastic-Man for League membership?"

"BUZZ!" yelled Lian. "Didn't he have a criminal record before?"

"He did," said Robin. "And your answer is correct." The young archeress smiled brightly, making him feel slightly better about quizzing young children. He handed the problem sheet to the half-goddess.

"Problem forty-four," began Wonder Girl, "which League member was the Reach Ambassador speaking to during the fight at the Hall of Justice?"

Once again, a moment of silence endured. "Buzz," Amistad said unenthusiastically, "Oh, I know it began with...Captain...um...Captain Atom?"

"Correct," she smiled. Amistad's shoulders relaxed, and his head swayed to the side. He lifted his left fist in a weak triumph.

"Problem forty-five, what did the Reach scientist say was the only way to regain control of my scarab?" Blue Beetle asked after briefly glancing at the paper.

"BUZZ! To kill you was the only way," said Artur, leaning toward the Texan with an excited look in his eyes. Blue Beetle nodded and handed Wonder Girl the problem sheet.

"Problem forty-six," she read aloud, "true or false-when under Reach control, Blue Beetle knocked Batgirl unconscious first."

Instead of blank, the children gave her nervous faces, Dawn biting her lip, Lian's eyes moving around, Amistad tapping against the desk…

"Hint, that was shortly after I kissed Arsenal on the cheek." The five children giggled.

"Ooh, buzz!" Artur said. "False-he attacked Impulse first!"

"Problem forty-seven," said Robin reading over Wonder Girl's arm, "why did Blue Beetle's friend Tye run away from home? Remember, this was how the Reach"-

"BUZZ! He did not get along with his mother's boyfriend," Dawn yelled before he could properly finish the question.

"Problem forty-eight," said Wonder Girl, "who was the only witness of Deathstroke and Tigress' abduction of Miss Martian after she ruined Aqualad's mind?"

"BUZZ! Lagoon Boy!" Artur answered before any of the other children could move. Dawn hissed and Lian tapped her fingers against the table with a look of anger on her face that made Robin fear a sudden outburst or insult.

"Problem forty-nine, what did Lex Luthor give Superboy when fighting Match?" asked Blue Beetle.

"BUZZ! Shields," Amistad roared before the Allen twins could move. Don frowned and his sister sulked. Artur moaned silently, and Lian impatiently scratched behind her ear.

"Problem fifty," Robin began with a confident smile, "explain what the shields did to Superboy that could not have happened to Match or Superman..."

"BUZZ! They could hold back Superboy's human DNA and give him full Kryptonian powers," Lian yelled.

"Problem fifty-one, what was the name of the young man whom the Kroloteans controlled to attack Central City?" Blue Beetle asked quickly.

Once again, the children were silent with blank faces. Blue Beetle smiled lightly. "Hint-this was the day Impulse came to this time."

"BUZZ!" yelled Dawn. "Nathaniel, known as Neutron. He didn't even know what Impulse meant when he said Neutron!"

"Problem fifty-two," said Wonder Girl looking at the sheet, "what circus were Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Robin I, and Red Arrow going undercover at in Europe?"

"BUZZ!" all five children yelled. "Haly's Circus!"

The half-goddess blinked in stunned interest. "How did you all know that?" the blond asked.

Robin chuckled. "Nightwing hired that circus to perform at Lian's last birthday party," he said. "They all had a blast." The five children looked proud of themselves. "So a point each for the five of you," he added. "And to stump you on problem fifty-three...what was their stage name?" he asked.

"BUZZ!" the five yelled again. "Daring Dangers!"

"Watching Uncle Supe and Uncle Wing and Uncle Red and Aunt Arty and Aunt Meg was amazing!" Dawn screamed.

"Problem fifty-four," said Wonder Girl, "when did Kid Flash I have to deliver a heart transplant to a dying girl and what was so significant about the patient?"

"BUZZ! His birthday on November 11, and he had to deliver it to the Queen of...to Queen Perdita!" said Lian, who sank back into her seat after Wonder Girl smiled proudly. The archeress smiled to her stunned friends. "The Arrow family has cool connections to her country. I just have trouble saying the country's name out loud."

"Problem fifty-five, what would have happened if Queen Perdita had died?" asked Blue Beetle with a small smirk.

"BUZZ!" Lian yelled again to nobody's surprise. "Her uncle would have become king and ruler of their home country. That's why he wanted her dead."

"Problem fifty-six," said Robin, "why did the Light amputate, or cut off, Speedy's arm before they froze him?"

"BUZZ! They needed an endless supply of his DNA to make a perfect clone," said Artur.

"Problem fifty-seven, why were the hologram statues to the dead hidden from public view?" asked Wonder Girl.

"BUZZ!" Dawn and Amistad said simultaneously.

"Amistad!" Wonder Girl pointed to the boy.

"The League did not want to have a public tribute to those who died," said Amistad with a wide smile.

"Correct!" the blond cheered.

"Oh," Dawn flushed. "I thought they didn't want to the public to know about their...mortality?" Her face grew red and her eyes grew wet. "I mean…"

Blue Beetle patted her clammy hand. "It's alright," he said assuringly. "If you'd like, you and I can discuss this after the game."

Dawn timidly nodded, her cheeks still pink.

"Problem fifty-eight," said Robin, "Why was Superboy secretly suspected as the traitorous mole?"

"BUZZ!" gasped Don. "He could have unknowingly been programed with secret Cadmus control!"

"Problem fifty-nine," said Wonder Girl, "why doesn't Superboy have all his Kryptonian powers, such as flight, heat vision, X-ray vision, etc?"

"BUZZ!" Amistad said. "Half his DNA is human!"

"Nice answer!" said Blue Beetle. "Problem sixty...what did the Light force Dr. Serling Roquette to create while they held her captive?"

"BUZZ!" Dawn and Artur chimed together.

"Dawn!" Blue Beetle pointed to the girl.

"The Fog!" she yelled with a smile, then her face sank. "I'm sorry to ask, but I'm confused. What exactly was it supposed to do again, I didn't understand its purpose…"

"Oh, I know!" yelled Artur. "It was nanotech, and it could eat anything that was solid, like flesh or steel, and it was meant to pick up information from any system it hacked into. The Shadows hoped to use it access any weapons or anything else that..uh…"

"You're right! Problem sixty-one," Robin said, "when did Artemis and Nightwing decide to fake the former's death so she and Aqualad could go undercover aboard the Manta-ship?"

"BUZZ! At the launch for the Earth-Mars satellite!" Don answered. "It took place at Cape-however-you-pronounce-the-second-name-of-that-location…"

"It's Cape Canaveral, and you got it right. Problem sixty-two," sighed Wonder Girl, "name the first two Robins."

"BUZZ!" gasped Artur. "Dick Grayson and Jason Todd."

"Problem sixty-three," said Blue Beetle, "Sphere is from what world?"

"BUZZ!" yelled Dawn. "New Genesis!"

"Problem sixty-four and the finale..." Robin smirked, "what is Atlantean for 'together'?"

"BUZZ!" all five yelled together, throwing ten little hands in the air. The Boy Wonder instantly noticed that the five were holding hands. "Symbiosi!"

* * *

Two days later, the children woke up for their exam. Artur swam with his parents for their favorite morning exercise, Don and Dawn ate their favorite breakfast which was everything ("Boy, you really are your father's children," their mother groaned as they hastily shoved sausage link after piece of toast after forkful of egg after gulp of orange juice after sip of milk into their mouths), Lian drank her grandmother's lucky tea while she practiced shots in her parents' living room, and Amistad made his bed and put on his lucky clothes and ate his lucky breakfast while reviewing the material.

After the review, Amistad asked how many points each child had. Robin stunned them all by admitting that he really wasn't keeping track of who answered correctly; he tricked them into thinking so as a way to encourage active participation. The boys were disappointed, but Artur eventually came to accept it.

At nine in the morning, the children reunited in the Watchtower meeting room. Hawkman guided the boys into separated desks, and the Atom showed the girls where to sit. Dawn and Lian sat ten feet apart but backs facing the boys. Captain Marvel handed them each a test sheet, pencil, and eraser, giving them all reassuring looks.

Once he left, Icon, who volunteered to supervise the young generation, crossed his arms and glanced at the nervous children. "I will let you know of the thirty-minute time limit...You may begin."

Amistad winced, and he and the others dove into the exam. Don anxiously chewed on his pencil, Dawn picked at and nibbled on her eraser, Lian shoved her feet against the ground, and Artur furiously scrubbed his eraser against his answer sheet, feeling hot on his forehead and underarms. Icon ignored Amistad's raised hand and lightly shoved against Don's arm while the boy tried to catch his sister's attention. Lian feverishly coughed, but Icon did not even offer her a water bottle. Dawn stopped tapping her feet only after Icon threw her a warning look. He also tapped against Artur's shoulder when the water prince tried reaching for the back of Don's head.

Once Dawn finished the test, she turned the paper and waited for the others to finish. By the time her brother flipped his paper, Icon collected the papers and materials while saying, "You may not discuss the exam when you leave. Any suspicious mentions or discussions will automatically cause a failing grade for the offenders."

"Uh, well, um, sir, I think that Don"-

"Nice try, Harper," the alien interrupted. He watched the children leave and exist through the zeta.

* * *

_One week later…_

In a dramatic flourish, Aquaman, Queen Mera, and Red Arrow, an unmasked Cheshire, and Flash, his wife Iris and Rocket stepped in front of the ajar door, where their children were to pick up their graded tests before greeting the waiting League and Team. "Ladies and gentlemen…" the water king started.

"Aliens and others…" said his wife.

"Presenting with enthusiasm and love…" Red Arrow struggled to control his mouth structure.

"The next generation of heroes and heroines…." Cheshire followed with a strong voice.

"Noted scholars, future heroes..." the Scarlet Speedster said.

"And A-students…" Iris squealed.

"Prince Artur, Lian Harper, Donald and Dawn Allen and Amistad Ervin!" Rocket cheered.

The parents happily clapped as the five children ran in, each clutching a sheet of paper with big red A's in the right corners.

The entire Watchtower, even Batman, burst into applause while the children ran around hugging their mentors, friends, and the League. Superman lightly tossed each child into the air for enthusiastic screams, the children tightly embraced Black Canary who gave each child a quick kiss on the cheek, and Red Tornado repeatedly called them "smart cookies, but I don't get why we say cookie."

Cheshire and Iris walked over to Robin, Wonder Girl, and Blue Beetle and handed them each a bouquet of da lat roses and irises. "This is for helping my baby prepare in the best way," Cheshire said with a misty smile, her eyes reflecting her proud spirit.

"My children will become the best heroes of the next generation, I am eternally grateful," Iris whispered as her husband high-fived their son and kissed their daughter's forehead.

"Thank you," Robin weakly smiled at the gift of flowers.

"They're beautiful." Blue Beetle smiled nonetheless while Wonder Girl eagerly sniffed the irises and da lat roses.

Artur giggled over his father's shoulder, Lian laughed with him over her father's head, Barry carried each of his children in each arm, and Rocket eagerly flew her son in the air while he swung around. "Hey, kids," she yelled, "what do we tell Wonder Girl and the boys?"

"Thank you!" five little voices called out between gasps of laughter and giggles.

"Come on, honey, we have to go," Cheshire said to Lian as she reunited with her family.

"Can you put this on the news, Mom?" Don asked jumping into Iris' arms, his mother laughing and shaking her head.

"We have to go back home, my sweet prince," Queen Mera cooed as she kissed her son's nose.

As the five families began to approach the zeta-beams, Impulse poked his head out from the crowd. "Yeah, you need to head home for your next major exam!" Bart joked.

"What?" five little voices squeaked.

"Father, Mother, did he say…"

"What next major exam?"

"Dad, what does…"

"Barty's joking, right, Dad?"

"Mom, what does he mean?"

Once the children and their parents vanished, the rest of the Team and League laughed.

"Oh, there are more exams to come," Tigress sighed, mentally recalling her niece's panic about a next test.

"More challenges, more preparation," Superboy agreed, staring at the zeta.

"It may take a long time, if not years," said Lagoon Boy, proud of his little prince.

"But that will just make them stronger heroes," Nightwing finished with a triumph tone.

* * *

Secret: If season 3 did occur, I would not approve of another time skip simply because we don't know what goes on during the gap, and we certainly don't know what society will be like in five to ten years.


End file.
